Thomas Adventure Story Part 23 Zillo
by KrspaceT
Summary: Ben Tennyson and his friend Omi team up to save the Zillo beast from death! But to do it, Ben and the giant monster face off in epic battle. X overs with a good amount of Xiaolin Showdown. TOTAL CANON ALTERATION


Thomas Adventure Story 23 Zillo

This story is part of my universes canon, and thus a lot of different people across many shows and games know each other and share certain themes. However, the heroes of Star Wars are not aware. Do not flame on this matter.

In the shadows of Coruscant

Two figures stand darkly illuminated by the many lights of the planet sized city, a boy with green cargo pants and a black and white shirt, with brown hair and pale green eyes. He had a large, black watch on his arm. The other was a boy in black and red karate cloths, with yellow skin. His head was quite large.

"Um, Omi what are we supposed to be doing here anyway?" the boy with the watch asked. The boy face palmed.

"Ben, do you not do any listening! We were given a very important mission, don't you stay awake for anything!" the boy yawned.

"What, I was up all night on Sumo Slammer, I managed to get it up on intergalactic Wi Fi, and I must say, Percy Jackson, Cody and Numbah 2 are really good..."

"WELL, MAYBE INSTEAD OF PLAYING YOUR STUPID VIDEOGAMES, YOU COULD LISTEN! WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION TO DO, TO SAVE THE ZILLO BEAST, AND THEM REPLACE IT WITH THIS HOLLYGRAM THINGY CONJECTOR!" Ben sighed.

"Um Omi, its Hologram and Projector"

"That too, but CONJECTOR makes much more sense!" it was then they heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"Um, less talking more animal saving!" Ben and Omi nodded. Ben then reached for his watch, as Omi drew out a pair of metal like wings, that were shruken in his pocket.

"GOING HERO!" Ben slapped down on the watch.

(Ben felt his body's bones weaken, as he grew two wings. His face got attenea, and his skin turned green. A sharp tail grew. Flash and he was)

"Oh, why did you have to choose smellybug!" Omi pinched his nose shut. The form Ben had taken slapped his own face.

"First of all, its Stinkfly, second you ruined the moment, and three, he's my only flyer, now hurry up!" Omi rose the tiny wings into the sky, and shouted.

"WINGS OF TENABI!" the wings enlarged in size and glowed as Omi placed them on his back. As Stinkfly took into the sky, Omi jumped off the building they were on, but he flew with these magic wings, the wings leaving a rainbow behind them. But with a giant monster rampaging in the city, no one was really looking at them.

"For the matter, Shen Gon Wu beat Omnitrix aliens, Ben!" Ben ignored him as they approached the beast. It was not a pretty sight. The beast was a brown serpent like creature, with multiple limbs on various parts of its body. And it was Godzilla size, and ripping apart the city!

"Okay, Omi, you get everything set up, and I'll distract big, tall and ugly there" Omi nodded.

"Rodger, well your names really Ben, but you get the idea so go!" Ben nodded and flew straight at the beast. It roared loudly as he approached.

"Hey buddy, why don't you just calm down and..." a giant roar that sent Ben flying into a skyscraper answered the question.

"Okay, you want to play it rough, well I'll entertain you!" Ben flew straight at the beast, before sending a blast of slime from its tendrils. The slime bounced harmlessly off the beast, as it roared loudly and sent one of its limbs at Ben. Ben spun out of the limbs way, as it crashed into the streets below, leaving a lot of wrecked cars.

"Hmm, maybe I need to get a little closer!" Ben flew up towards the giant monster and pressed his omnitrix symbol of Stinkfly. He was illuminated in a green light as he changed back into kid form and quickly back to a new alien.

(Ben felt his body grow fatter, as his back became armored. Flash and he was)

"CANNONBOLT!" Ben rolled up into a round wrecking ball of doom and slammed into the beast with the speed from Stinkfly. Roaring, the beast collapsed down on a tall tower, wrecking it. The beast roared, before sending its limbs flying. They impacted into Ben, sending him flying around the city like a giant pinball, destroying more windows before eventually landing on the rooftop next to where Omi was looking for a certain one of his shrunken shen gon wu.

"Ben, don't you dare loose, I'm still looking!" Ben had a anime style ticked off mark.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, THIS GUY'S TOUGH!" The beast spotted him and slammed one of its limbs down. Still as Cannonbolt, Ben was sent flying down through the building, completely wrecking it. Dazed, Ben, back in his human form, had lost the location of the beast, somehow. Knowing Stinkfly couldn't do much here, Ben went back for a new alien form.

(Ben felt his body grow hairier, with wild orange fur. His body turned slightly feline. He lost his speaking abilities. Flash and he was)

"RGGGGGRRGGGG!" Ben was Wildmutt. Snarling through the streets, his radar like senses kicked in. Ignoring the pedestrians Ben was terrifying, he was able to re track the beast. Running after it, he found the beast currently toppling a few buildings. Snarling, Ben jumped at it and started clawing at its hide. The beast stopped as it noticed him, before using the limb on its back to swipe at him. Sensing it, Ben jumped out of the way and onto the limb. Screeching, the Zillo beast tried to shake him off, but to no avail. Swinging the arm into a building, Wildmutt was sent flying through the tops of buildings, landing a distance away. Growling, Ben went for his strongest form.

(BEN felt his power rise to unknown levels of strength. His size became equal to the Zillo beast. He was none other than...)

"WAYBIG!" Ben now stood just as tall as the beast. Ben glared at the beast as it snarled back at him. The beast charged at him, its limbs and jaw ready. Ben charged at him as well. Ben elbowed the beast down with a running start. Toppling the beast down into a building complex. The Zillo beast roared as it pounced back up and toppled Ben back down with a headbutt, causing another tower and a few seedy bars to be crushed. The two giants glared at each other, before they charged straight into each other. Their arms gripped at the other, trying to push themselves down. Both glared at one another with anger, their powers nearly equal, but the Zillo beast was slowly winning. With a heave, Ben was sent crashing down. With a roar, it went in for the kill, but with its arm spikes, Ben elbowed it in its chin, causing it to fall back down again. Ben then gave it a large left hook into the face, before it used its lower limbs to kick Ben into the air and then, causing Ben to crash down right near the beasts head.

"STOP!" Omi yelled as he flew over to the tired giants. The Zillo beast growled at him.

"Let me hear your voice, go Tongue of Saiping!" Ben used a shen gon wu, that resembled a tongue stuck to a piece of wood. The beast's growls were quickly translated to english!

"Must, Get, Sith!" Both Ben and Omi looked at it in shock. Ben changed back to normal as this happened.

"Wait, your hunting a sith!" The beast looked at them with its limited intelligence.

"Yes, Sith, Try, Get, Zillo, Killed. Zillo, Hunting, Him"

"Look, um Zillo, I understand you're trying to get vengeance, but your getting a lot of innocent people hurt in doing so. We know of the Sith you mention, the really old guy right?"

"Yes"

"Both of us feel for you, giant snake thing? That monster cost us a lot of our friends, and we want to get him to, but he has a lot of powerful people under his control, few know what he truly is. If you call off your hunt for him, at least for now, and let us take you someplace safe, we're make sure that he pays dearly" The beast looked at them deeply.

"You, Good. Sorry, Fight. Zillo, Follow, You!" Ben and Omi smiled. Omi then ripped up the advanced, really lifelike projector, and created a duplicate of the beast, that started to rampage and do real damage. Hiding the projector, Ben pressed a rainbow colored button on his Omnitrix. A colorful portal formed near them, a portal to other worlds beyond the Republic and Confederacy.

"Follow us, quickly!" the beast blinked before Ben and Omi slowly entered the portal. The beast nervously then followed them, to a new place to roam, safe from Sidious and the Dugs.


End file.
